Patients often require rehabilitative exercises to strengthen and restore movement of their limbs following injury or surgery. Exercises may include movements that focus on certain muscles in need of strengthening or restoration of movement. Patients may be unable to perform certain movements, however, without supporting the target limb or supporting other limbs. For example, neurological patients and orthopedic patients may require lower extremity support for rehabilitation of knee, ankle, and hip joint movement exercises.
Additionally, support devices may be needed to isolate movements among one or more defined joint movements, such that the movement exercise is limited to one or few joint movements.
Thus, improved support devices are needed to both isolate and facilitate proper movements for rehabilitative purposes. Moreover, improved support devices are needed for other environments, such as training purposes and exercise regimes.